Bootstrapping is a technique by which positive feedback of an amplifier output is fed back to an amplifier input in a manner that avoids oscillation. In doing so, bootstrapping increases the apparent value of a fixed resistor as it appears to alternating current signals applied to the input, which thereby increases input impedance of the amplifier circuit.